Midnight Rendezvous
by imaginator317
Summary: Won't you stay with me? Stay with me just for tonight, or maybe even forever. A simple one shot between hitsugaya and hinamori. I promise it's worth the read. Please feel free to review or put your thoughts into this fic.


A Midnight Rendezvous

**NORMAL POV**

Her eyes stared into the dark space of night, and that's when she noticed the North Star shining like nothing could put out its radiance. The soft specks of snow start to fall at that very moment creating a soft blanket of white space beneath her feet. How long has it been since she's seen him? Her short hair sways as the gust of wind blows her scarf away.

"Wha—," it barely gave her time to react to her scarf that was by now far away from her grasp. She saw the sway of the peach colored scarf drifting into the night sky, "It was my favorite scarf."

Shivering, she walks back to her quarters dreading a new day. As she turns the corner, she bumps into someone she thought she wouldn't at this time of night.

"Abarai-kun?"

He notices the petite shinigami looking up at him, "Yo, what are you doing roaming around at this hour?"

"I could be asking you the same question."

He lets out a sigh of defeat and briskly uses the wall as a support for his body weight as he leans on it, "You see, this is a midnight rendezvous."

She blinks her eyes for a few seconds and finally realizes what he was trying to say. Her face turns tomato red, "You have someone you like and you didn't bother telling one of your closest frie—," Renji muffles her voice before she could raise her voice into one of those high pitched loud squeaky ones.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down!" whispered Renji and let her go, "I'm just meeting Rukia. Nothing romantic."

"Oh. But you wish it was?" teased Hinamori and leaned against the wall with him. By the time she turned her face to look at his, he was bright red and tried frantically to hide his blush, "I don't think of R-R-Rukia that way… Plus she has Ichigo."

She smiled tenderly, "You know, I know how you feel so well that it hurts. Wanting to be with someone but you don't think you can be able to handle it, or ending up thinking that that someone already has someone else that they love. The feeling of wanting to grab their wrist before they say goodbye and ask them to stay with you, the feeling of wanting to know the warmth of their hugs. Isn't that what you feel?"

He looked at her and his blush faded, "Yeah something like that."

"Well, shouldn't you be going to your midnight rendezvous?" smiled Hinamori and realizing the minutes they were talking, Renji stood up fast and took off with a small thank you.

She gave a small nod and continued walking to her quarters. When she finally arrived at her destination, she stared at the big five written on the wooden gate to her fifth division. Instead of entering the gate, she jumped onto the roof and saw the windows of the tenth division faded in black except for one room.

"Looks like he's working late again," giggled Hinamori to herself. Her feet slowly take her towards the tenth division, and before she could comprehend what she was doing, she was face to face with her midnight rendezvous.

"Hinamori?"

She smiled, "How've you been Shiro-chan."

"It's Hitsugaya tai—,"

"I know," he looked up from his paperwork to see her giving him a genuine tender smile, "I know it's Hitsugaya taichou."

"Anyways, what brings you here this late at night?"

"I honestly don't know," sighed Hinamori and sat down on the couch, "I guess I was feeling a bit lonely."

"Lonely?"

She didn't answer and the silence hung in the air, "I heard about you're going to be at Karakura town for a while."

"Yeah, just a check up on Kurosaki," sighed Hitsugaya, "Seriously, he's such a hassle sometimes."

She giggled at his remark, "Then he's just like me."

He was surprised at her comment and looked at her pure chocolate brown eyes, "Yeah something like that."

"Do you have to go?"

He blinks a few times to comprehend what she was asking him, "You want me to stay?"

She forces a smile, "Maybe for a bit."

"Well as a captain, I can't really ditch my duties."

She already knew the answer to her question even before she asked it, "Shiro-chan's already a captain. You grew up so fast!"

Hinamori's eyes trail up to the clock hung above the door. _1 am._

"I might as well go to bed, you should sleep to Hitsugaya-kun, you got a big day tomorrow," smiled Hinamori and slowly exited the room.

"Baka momo."

She makes her way to her division and when she actually does go to her quarters, she sees a figure standing near her door. White hair, teal eyes, with a scarf draped down. Ah, she knew exactly who it was.

"Why'd you take so long?" asked Hitsugaya

"Well I'd like to know why you're here," asked Hinamori

"And I'd like to know why you actually came to my office."  
"And I would like to know why you're even asking me this."

He glared at her for a few moments and opened his mouth, "Because I care. I care about you, I care about your life more than mine, I care about your feelings."

She stood there unable to comprehend what was happening. When she didn't answer, Hitsugaya walked past her and was ready to leave, "Sorry I shouldn't have said that."

Before he could leave, one word from her made him stop, "Stay."

His shoulders tensed and he turned his head to see her petite back.

"Stay. Stay with me, just stay with me forever. Stay for tonight, you can leave, but keep your heart with mine."

She turned around to face him and wished for time to just stop. Stop this very moment, stop the very moment where he walked to her and held her in his arms. Her arms lace around his waist, and she nuzzled her head into his neck.

"You grew taller."

"You just noticed?"

She pulled away and walked into her room, closing the door behind her. He stood there for a while, unsure of what to do. He heard the door reopen and her head popped out, "Well are you coming or not?"

He smiled, "The things you do to me." Without a second thought, he entered the room taking off his captain's haori and left it crumbled on the floor.

_Just for that night, they forgot about their ranks, their lives, and left to live in a world where it was just the two of them._


End file.
